The constant threat of bacterial contamination and the associated repercussions on health have made preservatives a ubiquitous part of drugs and packaged food. However, preservatives oftentimes have undesirable side effects, especially in pharmaceutical products. Growing consumer awareness about the deleterious effect of preservatives in recent years has necessitated their reduction or preferably, total elimination, without risking bacterial contamination, thus prompting the need for the development of new, cost effective packaging and storing methods that prevent bacterial contamination. The problem is acute in the pharmaceutical area, especially in the ophthalmic industry, which is presently driven by the need to address the issue of patient sensitivity toward preservatives in ocular solutions. Burnstein, N. L. et al., Trans. Ophthalmol. Soc. 104: H02 (1985); Collins, H. B. et al., Am. J. Optom. & Physiolog. Optics, 51: 215 (A89). Similar problem, exist in the food, medical device, healthcare and water purification areas.
The modality of action of all infection resistant surfaces presently known is via one of the following mechanisms: (i) dissolution of an antimicrobial component into the contacting solution, or (ii) chemically bound antimicrobials. The former is accomplished by blending an antimicrobial compound with a plastic material. The composite material is then either molded into a device or applied as a coating. The bactericidal action of such coatings depend on diffusion of the biotoxic agent into solution. Numerous examples of this type have been reported in the literature. Another variant of this type involves hydrolysis or dissolution of the matrix containing an antimicrobial compound, thereby effecting it's release into solution. High levels of preservatives are, however, released into contacting solutions in long term applications. In the latter mechanism, a bioactive compound is covalently bound either directly to the substrate surface or a polymeric material that forms a nondissolving surface coating. The antimicrobial compounds in such coatings exhibit greatly diminished activity, unless assisted by hydrolytic breakdown of either the bound antimicrobial or the coating itself. In either case, relatively high levels of preservative has to be released into solution in order to elicit antimicrobial action.
Various products for use externally or internally with humans or animals can serve to introduce bacterial, viral, fungal or other undesirable infections. Such products include medical devices, surgical gloves and implements, catheters, implants and other medical implements. To prevent such contamination, such devices can be treated with an antimicrobial agent. Known methods of preparing an infection-resistant medical devices have been proposed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,566,874; 3,674,901; 3,695,921; 3,705,938; 3,987,797; 4,024,871; 4,318,947; 4,381,380; 4,539,234; 4,612,337; 3,699,956; 4,054,139; 4,592,920; 4,603,152; 4,667,143 and 5,019,096. However, such methods are complicated and unsatisfactory. Prior known antimicrobial coatings often leach material into the surrounding environment. Many are specifically designed for releasing antimicrobial agents (see, U.S. Pat. No. 5,019,096). There is a need for medical devices and other products which are able to resist microbial infection when used in the area of the body to which they are applied, which provide this resistance over the period of time, and which do not leach antimicrobial materials into the environment.